1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting and reporting emergency distress conditions in a control cabin of a transportation vehicle.
2. Background
Since 9/11, terrorist attacks directed against mass transportation vehicles, such as airplanes, trains and even buses, have increased in frequency with often devastating results. This disturbing trend seems likely to continue into the foreseeable future. Typically, a transportation vehicle includes a control cabin having vehicle operators occupying designated areas during normal operating conditions of the vehicle. Terrorists must breach the control cabin, and often remove the operators from their designated areas, in order to rest control of the vehicle from the operators. The operators may be powerless to notify others of the attack, or even killed attempting to do so. Thus, in a transportation vehicle housing operators, there is an ever pressing need to covertly detect and report emergency conditions, such as an unauthorized breach of the control cabin, or the unauthorized removal of all of the operators from their designated areas, by terrorists.